


For Now

by LeaveAMark



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, late night meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveAMark/pseuds/LeaveAMark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone in Daisy's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

Daisy slipped from under Lincoln’s arms and grabbed her clothes. She didn’t bother putting on more than her bra; it would just get in the way of what she had planned.

There was person waiting in Daisy’s bed when she arrived. She had been waiting for Daisy all night. Daisy slipped under the sheets and the person turned to face her.

“How was Lincoln?”

“ Alright.”

“Better than me?” Jemma asked.

“ No one’s better than you.” Daisy said as she kissed Jemma.

They had done this before, the late night meetings, the kissing, and the promises of telling the team. But Daisy knew that when the morning came Jemma would leave and all their love would be left between these sheets. And Daisy would be okay with that, for now.


End file.
